


LaxusXFreed~Edging

by VampyrSutton



Series: VampyrSutton Kinktober 2020 [6]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Come Marking, Edging, Freed Justine is a brat, Hair-pulling, Light Bondage, M/M, Marking, Mating Bond, Orgasm Denial, Pet Names, Possessive Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:54:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26872501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampyrSutton/pseuds/VampyrSutton
Summary: The title says it all.
Relationships: Laxus Dreyar/Freed Justine
Series: VampyrSutton Kinktober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950715
Kudos: 96





	LaxusXFreed~Edging

**Author's Note:**

> This probably won’t be that long since I don’t have much motivation on this one but didn’t like the other option.

“You sure you can handle this, Greenie?” Laxus smirked down at Frees who was currently tied to the bed.

The red of Freed’s face contrasted beautifully with his light green hair that was fanning across the pillows and bed under him as he nodded his head in answer. “Y-yes.” He swallowed, “I c-can take whatever you’re willing to give me.”

Laxus raised an amused eyebrow. “I know, baby boy.” He hummed as he traced a finger down Freed’s exposed cock before stopping and squeezing lightly above the cock ring held snug around the base. “You made sure of it after all didn’t you?”

Freed tried to hide his face behind one of his bound arms, but to no avail as a shiver ran down his body at the attention. “Y-yes, sir.”

Electricity danced in Laxus’ eyes at the word and he allowed a little to jump off his fingers as he continued to tease the smaller man’s cock.

A high pitched whine left the greenette as he arched as best as he could into the shock. “A-ahhh~, s-sir! Please.” Freed moaned breathlessly.

“Please what, baby? You’re going to have to be more specific if you wanna cum sometime tonight.” Laxus hummed as though they were talking about the weather. 

Another shiver wracked Freed’s body at the threat. “I-I don’t know. More? Please? Something. Anything. ...Zap me more? Please, sir?” He panted.

Laxus smirked as he spit into his left palm and wrapped it around the rune mage’s cock to start jerking him off as his right hand trailed up the other’s lean body to zap a nipple. 

A choked gasp escaped the greenette at the different sensations as he tried to thrust into at least one of the touches but the binding at his wrists and ankles kept him fairly firmly pinned to the bed as he squirmed. 

“Little masochist.” The blonde smirked, tapping a button on the cock ring on his down stroke and setting off vibrations up the smaller man’s cock. He watched in hunger as Freed tried to arch off the bed and failed to get very far. 

‘Fuck he’s so sensitive.’ Laxus thought as his thumb flicked over the tip and another high moan shuddered out of Freed’s mouth. 

“‘M not,” Freed pouted at being called a masochist even as he moaned when another jolt zapped his nipples. 

“You know I don’t like to be lied to, baby boy.” Laxus reprimanded the rune mage by pressing the button again and turning up the vibration speed, ripping a long moan from Freed.

“Not lying,” he panted. He knew if he continued his denial he’d get a delicious punishment, and, as much as he loved pleasing and obeying Laxus, he was feeling rather bratty tonight.

Laxus glared at his smaller partner, knowing what he was doing and only a slightly amused. “So it’s going to be like this tonight, huh?”

“Like what, sir?” Laxus was trying to look as innocent as possible with his limbs bound and a ring around his cock. It was quite the look Laxus had to admit. 

“You know exactly what you’re doing , brat. Don’t even start that innocent shit. If you don’t want to move tomorrow just tell me now.” Laxus huffed, rolling his eyes.

Freed seemed to consider his options for a moment before locking his green eyes with Laxus’ grey and pouting. “I’m not doing anything, sir.”

‘This little shit. Well I gave him the chance.’ Laxus raised an eyebrow as he turned the vibrations up to max and stroked the rune mage faster.

The green haired mage almost screamed at the sudden amount of sensation before quickly falling into a moaning mess. “Sir! Ahhhh~ Please~! Mmmaaahhh~ 1”

His moaning was music to the blonde’s ears as he watched Freed quickly need his release.

“Mmmm~ Sir! N-need to I- ahhh~! I need to cum~”

“Should’ve thought of that before you were a brat.” Laxus shrugged as he watched the other’s face.

A choked sob left Freed’s throat and just as his hips started to rise off the bed Laxus stopped all stimulation, removing his hands and turning off the cock ring before sitting in a chair next to the bed. 

“Sirrrr~” Freed whined, giving small little thrusts in a desperate search for friction.

“I gave you the chance to not be a brat. Now you have to wait to cum until I decide.” The blonde hummed, letting some of the edge off his own erection as he watched Freed struggle. “It’ll go down soon and then we can continue.”

Freed whined and pouted, but stopped his struggling. “What are you going to do, Sir?”

Laxus tapped his chin as though thinking. “Don’t know. Might plug you up with a vibrator next and watch you struggle while I come on your face? Might change your position and fuck a fairy sized dent into that mattress and let you feel me dripping down your thighs? Could use your mouth? Either way you’re not coming for a while.”

Freed threw his head back and moaned lowly. “Those all sound really good.,” he whined.

Laxus smirked, “I know you love it when I make a mess of you.”

Freed nodded quickly with a whine as they waited for his erection to flag though all the talk wasn’t helping. 

Laxus smiled softly as he took some pity. “Want me to get you some water or something, baby? Your shoulders okay?”

Freed smiled just as softly at his boyfriend being soft. He took a quick inventory before nodding to himself. “Water please?”

He got a wonderful view of Laxus’ ass as the lightning dragon slayer left the room to go get it.

When Laxus returned, he zapped both of the wrist cuffs so they would release like they were runed to, and helped the smaller man sit up and drink some of the water as he rubbed normal circulation back into the limbs. 

Freed hummed peacefully at the attention and finished the water so Laxus could do the other arm.

They sat like this for a while until Laxus noticed Freed was good for another round. “Ready, baby?”

“Mhmm.” He nodded, green bangs flopping into his other eye too which Laxus gently brushed away. 

“Which one?” 

It took Freed a second to realize he was asking which scenario, and he took a second to think about it. “You always complain we need a new mattress anyway. Might as well create a reason?”

Laxus smirked wolfishly. “Fuck, I love you,” he bumped his nose against Freed’s lightly.

Freed smiled softly at the affection. “Love you too, Laxus.”

Laxus returned the smile briefly before his smirk returned. “I’ll undo the ankle cuffs for a moment then and you flip over.”

Freed nodded, doing as he was told when Laxus zapped the cuffs open and humming contently when they were reattached. He liked knowing he belonged to the blonde brute.

Laxus grabbed the lube from the nightstand and thought of what more he could do as he lubed up his fingers. He smirked at the soft moan that left Freed when he inserted the first finger. ‘I could combine the first two?’ He considered, ‘I’m pretty sure we have a runed plug somewhere that will keep him nice and stuffed. 

Laxus groaned at the thought, the dragon in him-implanted or not-pleased at the idea as he used his foot to drag the toy box out from under the bed.

Laxus inserted a second finger, glad he had Freed closer to the bottom on the bed so he could crouch and look through the box as he fingered the rune mage open. It didn’t take him long to find it since it was a newer addition so near the top if not pushed in a corner. 

‘Jack pot.’ Laxus smirked as he stood pack up, pushing the box back under as he added a third finger and loomed over the panting greenette, dangling the plug in his line of sight. “Trust me, baby?” 

The low moan and clenching of his ass was all the answer Laxus needed as he lubed up his cock now. “I’m gonna fill you up good then, baby.” He noticed how much Freed’s hole was twitching as he moved to put the tip in and smirked. “Did you just try to cum from my fingers?”

Freed was hiding his red face behind his curtain of hair as he shuddered. “N-no?”

“Do you want to be allowed to cum after I do?”

Freed’s shoulders slumped and he was obviously pouting. “...Yes.”

“Good boy,” Laxus praised his honesty but smirked at the shiver the praise sent down the other’s back. Laxus took a moment to massage the other’s lean muscles while he waited for him to come down enough to not be too badly over stimulated.

Freed sighed, relaxing into the touches and nodded after a bit. “I’m good, sir.”

Laxus nodded as he lined back up “Finally.” He fake huffed as he sank in slowly. He would love nothing more than to thrust in quickly, but something about that lacrima definitely affected puberty because not only was he long at roughly 8 or 9 inches but he was thick, and as much as he loved fucking Freed until he couldn’t walk, he didn’t want to actually hurt the smaller man. With that in mind, he was left to sink into the other slowly, but at least he got to watch Freed lose his mind, clawing at the comforter and panting. 

He really was a size queen. 

By the time Laxus bottomed out, Freed’s thighs were struggling to hold him up and he was already trying to trust back on the blonde. The greenette always complained he wasn’t made of glass, but the one time Laxus let him control the pace Freed wasn’t allowed on missions for a week and the rest of the Thunder Legion still hadn’t shut up. 

“Patience, baby boy.” Laxus smirked. 

This earned him a growl before Freed paled, and glanced back slowly.

Laxus just raised an extremely amused eyebrow. “Oh? So, that’s how you want to play it?” He hummed as his dragon rose to the challenge and Freed could see lightning crackle in his blonde hair. 

Freed gulped as Laxus grabbed hold of some of his long hair and pulled out slowly before giving a thrust to test to give. On the next pull out he smeared more lube on his cock before giving another test.

“S-sir?” Freed stuttered between thrusts.

Laxus hummed in response, satisfied that he wasn’t going to hurt the other before making eye contact over Freed’s shoulder. There was definite danger in his eyes and a shudder shot down Freed’s spine as he tried to relax. 

He knew what was coming. He knew what he had started. Who he had accidentally challenged. He also knew, however, that all he had to do is say a single word and everything would stop in an instant.

Freed nodded his consent. 

Laxus didn’t wait another second as he started a brutal pace that had Freed screaming. Thank god there were runes in place to soundproof the room. Freed wiggled to meet each thrust as his hair was also used as a leash to pull him back.

“Ahhhh~! L-Laxus! There! Ahhh~!” Freed sobbed out in a moan.

Laxus smirked as Freed announced his prostate and repositioned to pound into that spot ruthlessly. 

Freed arched his back as his prostate was abused and clawed at the sheets the best he could. “Laaaxuuuus~!”

Laxus growled, biting his own lip to prevent from biting the greenette, and continued his brutal pace, giving the long green hair the occasional pull. Laxus did his best to control the lightning zapping around him as he reached his end, but based on the moans coming from under him, a few stray volts were slipping through. 

Not like Freed was complaining. 

Within minutes, Freed was clenching around Laxus and begging to come. 

“S-sir~ Pleeeaaase~ Please, SIr! Laxus, please~ Please let me cum, please~!” Freed was rambling, ass milking Laxus’ cock for all it was worth. 

Laxus snarled again as he gave a few final trusts and slipped his hand down to slip off the cock ring as he unloaded inside the rune mage.

Freed sobbed as he came hard on the sheets below him and would have immediately slumped into it if Laxus didn’t still have a hold of his hair. 

Laxus was panting above the greenette, lip bleeding from biting it and the occasional shock jumping off of him, but he was sated as he pulled out.

Freed whined at the loss, but moaned when he was plugged up. It seemed even if he hadn’t been bitten this time, Laxus’ inner dragon was still determined to mark him somehow as a low rumble was heard from behind him. 

Freed yelped at the rune charged zap that happened as he was sealed. He had given Laxus the plug as a joke, but the growl and fucking it had gotten him informed him it was not perceived that way.

“Stupid territorial dragons,” he muttered sleepily. 

He wasn’t actually complaining. 

Another low rumble came from Laxus’ chest as he zapped the cuffs off and pulled Freed to the clean side of the bed to cuddle.

“Yup.” Laxus gave Freed a gentle squeeze. “Mine. Gotta make sure the other idiots know.”

Freed rolled his eyes, but snuggled into Laxus’ broad chest. “Literally all of them are mated, Dear, but alright.” 

He chuckled thinking of the bites that littered Grey’s constantly half naked body, the new piercings in Levy’s ears and iron jewelry on her neck, the bites on the Sabertooth dragon’s and how Sting’s shadow always seemed to have glowing red eyes glaring from within it. The only one that didn’t seem to have marked anyone was Erik, but then again Kinana did seem to have an scarily expansive collection of poisons, even wearing a vial around her neck. Oh, and Wendy, but she was a literal child, though, Freed suspected Romeo may be in trouble in a few years.

Laxus frowned, kissing Freed’s forehead, “Don’t care. If I can’t bite you you’re gonna reek of me.”

Freed scrunched his nose. “Must you phrase it like that.”

He just got a smirk and another kiss in response. “Yup. Now sleep. I’ll draw you a bath when we wake up.”

Freed couldn’t really complain as he drifted off on Laxus’ chest. “Hmmm, okay. Love you.”

“Love you too, baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> ThIs PrObAbLy WoN't Be ThAt LoNg. I don't know what tf happened here. Hope you enjoyed though!


End file.
